Cerulean
by Bluemoon4Sphinx
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'Fishy! Demyx is so cuddley. Worship him! ...No, Demyx isn't talking in the third again, Zexy. Aw, Zexy is cuddley too! Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

**Amanda: By popular demand (from my loving reviewers :D), here is the continuation of Fishy, Cerulean!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. But you knew that, didn't you?

**Warning: **Yaoi :D …and slight language .

* * *

_**Intro**_

_Demyx's POV_

It's not so bad, you know, being a nobody. We can still fell…_stuff_, even if it's not real. We're not lonely; we have each other in the end. I mean, I can't breathe under water anymore, and Xemnas' missions are boring, but things are pretty okay. still don't know what to use for a weapon yet. I'm not all that… fight…-y.

I kinda miss Arleen. I hope mom and dad are okay. Sidel and the twins never did do real good without me. I wonder how Sidel's fin is doing…I miss being in the water and I'm still having trouble walking. I still stumble some times. I wonder if I can still play the sitar… I think I'm rambling.

Xemnas says I can put in a pool soon. That will be nice; It'll kind be kind of like back at home. I think I'll put some fishies in it. Axel's mean; he keeps he keeps evaporating all the water in the castle. Oh well; I made the dish water attack him. Oh, it's 8:30. Time to get Zexy up:D

But yeah, it's not so bad.

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**__ Stalking Zexy_

The nocturne stalks it's pray. It's quick and cunning, and it stops for a snack!... And now it's off again. It's after the mysterious 'Zexious Nobodious'. This AMAZING creature is rarely seen outside of its natural habitat, which consists of a dark, fluffy cave, and-

"What the hell are you doing, Demyx?" Axel raised an eyebrow at the crouching nobody, who was moving around like James Bond.

"I'm stalking Zexy!" Shifty eyes. Axel's eyes rolled.

"Why am I not surprised?"

-but ANYWAYS! The nocturne is nearing its target. It must more carefully now, as not to be heard approaching. Ah, now the pray is in sight. It is so peaceful, so UNSUSPECTING! The nocturne must ready itself for attack. It crouches, sets it's sights, and springs-

Pounce!

"Wha-what?!" Zexion shot up out of bed, blinking rapidly. "Whoza-whatid-huh?" Demyx giggled hysterically.

"It's time to get up, Zexy! You said I could do it!" Zexion groaned.

"That was stupid." He scolded himself, rolling over and covering his head with a pillow. "Go away, Demyx. I need a few more minutes." Demyx gave a pout.

"But Zexy," he whined, "You _need_ to get up! Today's the day you've got to go murder Vexen with a spork!"

"Vexen can wait. Here, come cuddle." Zexion pulled the other toward him, nuzzling his neck. Demyx gave a breathy sigh, cuddling up to him and taking in his scent. He smiled.

"You smell _gooood_." He purred. Seemingly out of no where, he laughed quietly. "You're using that lilac shampoo I got you, _aren't_ you?" Zexion blushed.

"It was all I had left." He mumbled defensively, but he was smiling. "Now let me sleep."

"Fine."…Giggle.

"What?"

"You're so tiny! I can lay beside you like this and just completely cover you up!"

"…Shut up." Zexion growled playfully. "Why is it that the guy with the fin gets to be tall?"

"Maybe it's because you're cuddlier short." Demyx pulled the darker haired nobody against him, running his fingers through the other's smoky blue mop of hair.

"But that's not fair," argued Zexy, "_you're_ the uke."

"Except on Tuesdays." Demyx added.

"Well, yes, except on Tuesdays, but still!"

"Yes, Demyx is so cuddly. Worship him!" A look is given. "…No, Demyx isn't talking in the third again, Zexy. Aw, Zexy is cuddly too!" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever."

"…Zexy?"

"Yes Demyx?"

"…you've changed." Zexion sat up, a curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Demyx frowned slightly, but it softened at Zexion petted his hair softly.

"You seem…sadder." Zexy blinked.

"I've lost my heart."

"So have I," Demyx pointed out, "But I'm ok. I know that's not it. What is it?" His eyes flowed up to Zexy's face. "…is it…?" He reached up to brush the dark lock of hair from his lover's face, but Zexion batted the hand away. Just after, he gave an apologetic look and brought the hand to his mouth, kissing the palm and finger tips.

"Please don't do that."

"So that is it."

"You shouldn't have to see it."

"…Does it…still hurt?"

"Only a little bit." He took in Demyx's sad face and then brought him into his arms. "Don't worry, Demy. I'm ok as long as I'm with you." Demyx giggled lightly.

"That was so corny!" He gave the other a nuzzle and returned to cuddling up against him. In reaction, Zexion caught his chin and brought their lips together. Demyx moaned quietly, letting his mouth fall open submissively and bringing his own arms around Zexion. Zexy then slipped his tongue inside his uke's mouth, and when he felt the silky, wet warmth, he wasted no time exploring it. He gently stroked the other's tongue with his own. The blonde nobody gave another breathy moan, working his tongue around the other's and running it over his teeth. Zexy gave a groan and pushed the other down on the mattress, attacking his lover's mouth in an easily won tongue battle. After a few more so, hot kisses, they parted, and Zexion stared down at **his** Demyx.

"Well, I'm awake now," Sighed Zexy, and he grinned slightly, "Do you know what that means?" Demyx blinked, dazed. Zexion rolled his eyes, chuckling. "It _means_ it's time to go kick Vexen's ass."

"Yaaaay!" Demyx replied.

* * *

**Amanda: The chapters of this story are probably going to be shorter, but I'm planning on making more than last time. If you want me to continue, please review! (Yes, that **_**is **_**a bribe.)**

**BTW: Please read my other stories! They are so neglected! TT oTT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amanda: Sorry about the wait. I'm coming off of a severe case of writer's block. (Update: And then I had TYPER'S block!) :O**

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim this!

**Warning: **SlightYaoi, giant bowls of grapes (but not really).

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**__ The Confrontation _

"You stay here, alright?"

"Aw, but I want to watch!" Zexion chuckled.

"Sadly enough, I doubt there will be anything to watch." Demyx pouted, and Zexion kissed his fore head reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Zexy? I mean, Vexen is a cold heartless (A/N: snicker) bastard." Demyx said with the air of a child talking to its parent before a long trip. The words seems somewhat… out of place in that voice. Zexion smiled softly none-the-less.

"I'm pretty sure. But just incase things get…_messy_…" He paused here to catch the other's chin to stare into cerulean eyes. "Will you please stay here?" After a moment of defiance, the blond gave in, nodding.

"…'Kay. But you better bring a piece back for me!" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, fishy." He walked out to the bedroom. He glanced to see his fishy retreat to the kitchen, and then continued. He sighed. "And surely I will, because you asked me to."

'How am I going to go about doing this?' Zexion wondered. 'Vexen's a tricky bastard. I'm not sure how he'll react to anything. I could just tell him sternly…'

_Day Dream_

"_Hey, Vexen. Knock that crap off."_

_"Screw you! You're not the superior! You can't tell me what to do, even if you are a higher rank than me!"_

_End_

'…Bad idea. He wouldn't listen to me anyway. Maybe I could…I don't know… threaten him? I'm not very intimidating…'

_Day Dream (again)_

_"OMG! U R N trubulle!!1!"_

_"WTF!? OMFG! I freeze U!!1!1!"_

_End_

'That didn't go well. I guess I'll just have to take the direct approach. That _usually_ works anyways.' He continued down the set of stairs that led to the basement. '…_Why_ does he _always_ stay on the bottom floor?' When he reached the room, he paused a minute. 'Hope this works…' he thought, then pushed open the door and stepped into the lab.

"What do you want?" Vexen snapped, knowing who he was before he turned around to look at him. Zexion felt his courage waver slightly. "Did Xemnas send you down here? Bah, that's just what I need." He said sarcastically, scowling. Zexion swallowed.

"I know what you did." 'Brilliant. Was that supposed to be intimidating?' Vexen paused for a moment, and then went back to his work.

"Do you." It wasn't a question, just an uninterested comment. Zexion frowned.

"Y-yeah. I remember everything. Hoe did you do it, hmm? How did you make us forget?"

"It was simple. I slipped you some of this" he held up a flask, "in your food. After a while though, the ex-fish noticed his food tasted… funny. So, he stared making his own. He must have remembered… I was going to inject him this morning, but I snuck in his room to find he wasn't there." He paused, "I suppose he was _sleeping _with _you_?"

"That's none of your business." Zexion glowered. "I'm here to tell you to leave us alone." Vexen laughed.

"Or what?" He continued to laugh, staring at the other incredulously. "What con _you_ do? You're an _emo_ _**teenage**_ nobody with a book and a bad temper!" Zexion twitched.

"Ok, I'm not _emo_; I'm just really depressed-" He shook his head, "But anyways, leave us alone or…or…" He thought a minute, "…Or I'll tell Xemnas it was you who let the heartless out."

"…you wouldn't."

"I would." …without warning, Vexen sprung at Zexion, flask in hand, attempting to force the liquid down his throat. Zexion's eyes widened, and he struggled with Vexen for a minute before knocking Vexen sideways, sending him crashing to the floor. Vexen gave a shriek as the flask shattered on the floor, the concoction spilling everywhere. He stood shakily, turning away from the other nobody.

"Fine. But if you say a word about my …unpleasantries, it'll be more that that" he pointed to the spot on the floor, "you'll be ingesting." Zexion frowned, and then nodded reluctantly.

"Then it's settled. You don't touch us, and I don't snitch." "Fine. Now get out." Zexion turned to leave, but then turned back, pulled a pair of scissors, and snipped off a strip of fabric from Vexen's cloak.

"Bye!" He yelled and ran out the door.

* * *

Zexion went straight to the kitchen after his encounter with Vexen. All of the other members were already there, aside from Lexaus (A/N: Did I spell that right?), who had come and gone earlier. Demyx grinned at him when he entered, motioning him over. The others looked at him funny, but he sat down anyways. Demyx pushed a plate towards him.

"I fixed it myself." Demyx said proudly, and then whispered, "So, how'd it go?" Zexion took out the piece of fabric and handed it to Demyx under the table.

"I said I'd bring a piece back for you, didn't I?" Demyx gave a joyful squeak and stuffed the fabric in his pocket.

Ok, so Zexion hadn't beaten Vexen to a bloody pulp, (A/N: I'll save that for the reviewers! XD), but at least his fishy was happy with his minor spoils-of-war, so to speak, plus they were safe. That was all that really mattered.

That night, Vexen snuck into Zexion's room and froze all his books.

* * *

**Amanda: …I don't feel like typing anymore.**

**Please review. I will love you!**

**Rip Vexen to shreds for me, will ya'?**


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda: This story, like Fears of Blue, also came randomly

**Amanda: I'M NOT DEAD! : D /dies from small amount of reviews, though those received were appreciated. /**

**Disclaimer:** don't own don't own don't ownfhjkjKJSBDHILPktgfirgh5

**Warning: **puppies, stupidity, Marluxia bashing, slight cursing, and offensive numbers. -- 69

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**__ 10, 11, 12_

"Pick a card; any card." The new guy is weird. He talks funny and he likes cards and _stuff _waaaay too much. He says he's British, but he can't remember where that is. I don't know what's up with the gambling thing. I guess it's a britainese thing.

"That…was weird…" Xigbar cough after hacking up a playing card.

"Yep. I'm pretty good at war as well. Want a go?" Lux (Luxord) grinned.

"You're on, dude." Xiggy and Lux are getting along pretty good, but I think Xig's a little mad, 'cause he keeps losen'.

"You _can't_ win that much, dude." Xig's frowning now. "You _gotta_' be cheating or _somethin_'." Vexen speaks up.

"It's all about probably." I blink.

"What?" Vexen sighs.

"See, there's a 50 chance to win each round. On the other hand, there's also a 50 chance that the other player in going to win. The probability that One player would win every 50 round is very low." Pause. "So yes, he's cheating."

"…I don't get it." I mutter. Lux looks smug.

"Of course not! It's just talent."

"No one's _that_ good!'

"But maybe nobody is." We turned away from the two men's game to see Xemnas…?! Where does that guy come from?!

"What do you mean superior?" I jump. Puppy! :D

"This man is a nobody, yes?" We nod. "Maybe, this is his ability."

"Cards?" Axel snorted, laughing. " What kind of lame power is _that_?!" Luxy scowled.

"Sod off, you dumb git!" He threw his cards at Axel.

…Who disappeared.

"…Well, that was interesting." Xemnas is gone again.

"…Vexen?" Zexy… didn't think he'd talk to Vexen again… "…what's the probability of us getting our hearts back?" Si9lence.

"…Not much."

* * *

I thought I recognized the next one. He came in with an elaborate wave of petals. A couple landed in my mouth. I didn't like it.

"Stand back peons! I have arrived." We all stared at each other. Vexen crossed his arms.

"Who do you think you are?" The girly-man's grin faded then and he looked confused.

"You know, I don't know." He said, and pulled a mirror out of no where, "but with hair like this, I have _got_ to be great!" ;D He leaped off, and a pile of petals was left where he had been standing. Silence.

"…That guy has got to be at least 11 types of gay."

* * *

He was later named Marluxia by Xemnas, but I always referred to him and 'the familiar man of questionable sexuality'.

"That's a male stripper name, I swear!" Axel said after he was named. "Marluxia… that's got to be the gayest name ever!" Axel's so weird. Why does he care? The majority of us here are gay; well, except Lexaus, I think. Then again, Lexaus has never shown any attraction (in that way) to anyone… and maybe Vexen too. That's impossible to find out, though, 'cause no one likes him.

Grouch.

In all honesty, I think Axel don't (A/N: bad grammar on purpose.) like 'em 'cause their hair is so alike. I fact, I once heard him say, "Narcissist! He thinks he's all that just because he has nice hair! My hair's just as good! Screw him." …Anyways…

"Does that guy look familiar to you?" I asked Zexy one day at dinner.

"…Not really." Zexy squinted. "Nope. Why? Do you recognize him?" I nodded.

" Yep. I know him from somewhere, but I just can't place the face…"

" Could he have been a Mer-person?"

"I don't think so…" Zexion gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. He's too…frightening to be a mermaid."

"Mer_man_." Zexion didn't say anything. I could've sworn Marly was looking at us.

* * *

We're sitting in the tall chairs again. I like the tall chairs; they make me feel powerful. Or, in powered; one or the other.

I might paint mine blue.

"I'm sure you all know why we're here." Xemnas said with authority. I think he likes the chairs too. No one answers, but there's a few murmurs of 'Why are we here again?' and 'What's he talking about?' and my favorite, 'Who are you?' Xemnas shook his head. " We're here because of the conditions of the organization." There's a resounding 'Ooooooh'. "Our numbers have grown exponentially, and-" I raise my hand. He sighs. "What is it, Demyx?"

"What does 'exponentially' mean?" He stares.

"…A bunch." He says flatly. "It means a bunch." He turns back o the others. " Our numbers have grown _a bunch_," I grin, " which means that we are that much closer to completing our goal: Kingdom Hearts!" There was a roar of celebration, but I didn't clap. We don't need that, Xemnas. We already have hearts. Zexion doesn't clap either; he knows. How else could he love me?

* * *

She came out of no where. She didn't fall on her face like Luxord did, or appear in a flourish of petals like FMoQS did. She didn't even come in stumbling around like I did, though she should have. She was just… there.

It was storming, and the sky was lighter than it should have been. I like the rain. It's pretty. Thunder and lightning crashed outside and I thought briefly that it might have sounded like music, 'cause I like music too. I saw her out the window when the lightning flashed. I didn't know who she was at the time, but when there's a person, a human, in the world that never was, it must be a nobody.

The others got to her before I did. By the time I got down stairs, the new nobody was already forcing her way threw the crowd, pushing anyone away who tried to say anything to her. When she saw me, her eyes widened, but she paid no attention to me as she ran past me and up the stairs.

There was a shocked silence then I muttered "I'll check on her," and ran up the stairs. I heard Zexy mutter something akin to what I had said and, and I heard his foot steps after mine.

* * *

"He just wants her to himself. Bastard." _Punch!_

"Shut up, Axel."

* * *

We went after her, but she was fast and she was quickly out of our sight. We searched the entire second floor, and some of the third, and just when we were are to give up, I was yanked to my knees.

"What are you doing here?!" She said.

"Arleen?!"

"_What_ are you _doing_ here!?"

"When the heartless attacked me, I became a nobody! What are you doing here?"

"Same thing! The heartless attacked our hiding place! I tried to fight them off, but they were too strong." I sat there in stunned silence. Zexion spoke up after a minute, trying to change the subject.

"H-hi. Nice to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances." He held out a hand, smiling nervously. She shook his hand.

"Same to you. Sooooo…" She turned back to me, "have you been here the whole time? What's happened, Myde?" I flinched.

"It's Demyx now." When she gave me a confused look, I sighed. I explained the rules of nobodies; how you lose your name and gain a new one. How your heart disappears and the only apparent way to get it back was to complete kingdom hearts. How human nobodies are recruited into the organization. I told her about even, and what he had done. How Ienzo and I had been reunited as 'Zexion' and 'Demyx'. How she was now a nobody.

"So your one of us now." She curled into a fetal position.

"It's a lot to take in." She said quietly. "But I guess it can't be helped." Suddenly I realized something.

"Wait, if they found our hiding place, what happen to the others? Are they OK?" She looked uncomfortable.

"Most of them." She twitched. Dread pooled in my stomach. "T-they got Sidel." My eyes widened, and I felt tears prickling behind them. "I-It was his fin. H-he couldn't swim fast enough. He lost his heart."

"That's _horrible_!" I cried for a while, but Zexy and ex-Arleen comforted me. They're so nice. "Poor Sidel, "I sniffed after a while, "he didn't deserve that! He's such his sweet kid… but at least he wasn't stuck being one of us." There was an adjusting period where all the new information was absorbed.

"I have a question." I said after a while. The other two looked at me. "If you knew I was down there, why did you run?" She stared at me.

"Well, for one thing, I had no idea where or why I was." Something filled her eyes then that I couldn't identify. "Plus…"

"Plus _he_," she said this with so much hatred that my eyes widened, "was down there."

"'He'?" She stood up, eyes wild.

"Lumaria!" She shrieked. "He was down there! _Why the hell was he down there_?!" Zexion and I stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"Marluxia." I epiphanized.

* * *

"There's strength in numbers."

"We're all numbers!" :D

"-anyways, our efforts are coming into fruitation; all we need now is the key!" Larxene did not know how to react. And again, I did not cheer.

We don't need more nobodies.

* * *

**Amanda: Sidel is my all time favorite OC. Wish I could have done more with him.**

**Please please please **_**please**_** PLEASE review. I died last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Amanda: This story, like Fears of Blue, also came randomly

**Amanda: It occurred to me the other day that I've only put up three chapters in the space of a school year. I then realized how much I suck and died. DEATH! /explodes/**

**Disclaimer:** These characters aren't mine, but you knew that already, didn't you?

**Warning: **Yaoi(!), language, fish tormenting…Oh, and I'm not good at confrontations, so this is going to suck. Just letting you know.

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**__ Monsters and Fish_

3 weeks later…

Demyx's POV

Demy still doesn't like Marly. He was an ass a little bit. He hurt Demy's sister! He didn't deserve Xeney; she's too cool for a selfish, arrogant, ugly, pink-haired, stupid-headed…well, you get the picture. And why is it he gets the coolest weapon?! He gets the coolest weapon ever, a scythe, and he makes it pink. Pink is a scary color; blue is much better. That's why almost everything Demy owns is blue. Anyways, Demy's sister was hurt a lot by Marly. Demy doesn't like him.

She should smack him.

Demy _really_ likes talking in the third.

_Flashback_

_Right after Larxene was officially introduced into the organization (with much reluctance), and Xemnas gave his 'love kingdom hearts; fear the cow (1)' speech, we headed straight for Marluxia's room, which he had assumably disappeared to half way through the speech. (Each member has their own room, which is already decorated when the nobody arrives. I have no idea how Xemnas knows our tastes in furnishing before we get here; he's like … a super stalker or something! But anyways…) I really wish he would have stayed where he was; because Marluxia's the 12th member, his room is on the 6__th__ floor. For those of you who don't know, that's a lot of stairs. We actually had to take a break before we stepped in to confront him. After a moment, Larxene stood from her crouched position and banged on the door with vigor._

_"Open this door!" She demanded, then stepped back, tapping her foot. A moment later, he came to the door, looking less than pleased. _

_"Oh. Well, we both knew this was coming."_

_"We need to talk."_

_"Obviously." Surprisingly enough, he let us in, holding the door. Larxene proceeded in, not meeting his eyes. We followed closely behind her, unsure of how to handle the situation they'd given us._

_"You know why I'm here."_

_"Yes." He pointed to us nonchalantly. "But why are they here?"_

_"They're pissed at you too."_

_"Of course." He said drolly._

_"__**How could you hurt her like that**__?!" I yelled at him, unable to contain myself any longer. "She put up with all your shit, and you-"_

_"Demyx, __**calm down**__!" Zexy urged me, pulling me towards him. About that time, Larxene turned on me, irritated. _

_"Do you even realize how awkward this must be for us?" She seethed. I swear; sometimes the world's just one big ball of 'shut up, Demyx!' She stood up. "__**Think**__ about it: what would you do if Zexion did something like this to you?" I clung to Zexy's shirt at my sister's outburst._

_"But he wouldn't-"_

_"But what if he did?" She said darkly. "How would __**you**__ feel?!" I bowed my head._

_"…I'm sorry." I muttered. He words were harsh, but true. I said I was sorry, and I was._

_But just to her._

_She sighed. "It's alright. __**Anyways**__…"_

_"I don't see why I'm being berated here. I've done nothing wrong." Marluxia huffed, flaring his hand in the air. Larxene glared at him. _

_"You know what you did! Why would you say something like that?! I never did anything to you!"_

_"Like__** hell **__you didn't!"_

_"I did that to defend myself from the shit you tried to pull!"_

_"You __**electrocuted**__ me! I could have __**died**__."_

_"You tried to __**force**__ me!"_

_"You are- were a monster!"_

_"We are __**all**__ monsters now." No one said anything for a long time. _

_"…that was uncalled for." Marluxia muttered dejectedly. "You didn't need to bring that up."_

_"Well, I did, and you know it's true." She crossed her arms, staring at the ceiling sideways._

_"…just so you know, I don't regret anything. __**Really**__. I don't." Zexy had to hold me back when I tried to claw the guy's face off._

_"You know what,__** asshole**__? I'm gonna' make a little deal with you."_

_"Oh, __**are**__ you?" Not really a question, is it?_

_"Yeah, I am. How about this: stay the hell out of my way, and I'll stay the hell out of yours. And if you don't…" was a bit surprised to see static flicker at her fingers, but now that I think about it , I s'pose it only fits. "Just because my body is human now doesn't mean I can't still zap you into the next world." His eyes widened, and he chuckled nervously._

_"Now, Arleen lets be reasonable-" _

_**"IT'S LARXENE**__!" She yelled, punching and cracking the wall beside his cowering head. She leaned in, glaring him in the face. At that moment he leaned up and said something to her, but I couldn't tell what it was. She seemed surprised he had said it, and after a moment, she backed off. "We have a truce, then." _

_"Yes, I suppose." As we started out the door, he added, "Just remember: my roses have thorns now-a-days." I wanted to know what he had said to her, but that little confrontation was so final that I couldn't say anything._

_Later, she apologized for what she had said to me in that room. She told me she knew Zexion would never do anything like that to me._

_Probably._

_End Flashback_

Things calmed down after that. Nobodies made an effort to tolerate other nobodies. We didn't hear much from Marly, or Larxene for that matter. I was surprisingly peaceful in the castle that never was.

"Xemnas put in a pool Zexy.' I muttered sleepily, curled up to Zexion one morning. I buried my nose in his silky night shirt.

"That's good," he muttered, "you'll get to swim again."

"Yeah. Will you swim with me, Zexy? Swimmin' all alone can get pretty lonely."

"Hm…yeah, ok." I gave a suppressed squeal of joy. "Be warned: It's been a while; I might need a little…" he paused, "…_assistance_, to get started."

"Holding up a half-naked Zexy in the middle of a clean, newly filled pool?" I grinned. "Sounds like a plan." Zexy blushed.

"Well, when you put it that way, I think I should mention: I sink like a rock." He said it nonchalantly, but I could hear the tease in his voice.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to hold on real tight, aren't I?" I placed a soft kiss to his ear. He breathed in sharply, and petted my hair.

I love Zexy _so_ much…

After a few more moments of cuddling, I looked up at him (as I was hugging his hips) and said quietly, "Hey; I'm going to start the water running for the pool, okay?" He opened his closed right eye a bit.

"Alright." He agreed, closing his eye again. "I'm going to get a bit more sleep, but I'll join you later." I gave a confirming sound, and Zexy curled up into a little ball of sleep.

Several Hours Later

Zexy came in just before I put the fishies in.

"What are you _doing_?" He asked, confused.

"I'm putting in some fishies; _duh_." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Demyx, you can't put fish in an indoor pool." I pouted.

"Why not?" I whined, and Zexion took the bucket of tropical fish from me. Aww.

"Fish can't live in a pool; the chlorine will kill them." I blinked.

"What chlorine?"

"You didn't put chlorine in?"

"I'm not putting any icky Vexen-style chemicals in my pool." He sighed.

"As you wish… but you still can't put those fish in the pool. What will you feed them?" I considered it a moment, and then nodded reluctantly.

"Alright." I sighed, downtrodden. Zexy frowned.

"Tell you what: Since you can't keep the fish in the pool, how about you keep them as pets?" I brightened.

"Ok!" I peeped, hugging the buckle of water and fish. "I'll love them and hug them and squeeze them and pet them and name them George!" Zexion's face dawned a look of apprehension, (A/N: Ooo, big words! :D), realizing how badly he had just damned those fish. With no warning, I flung off my robe and jumped in the water, sending a good sized wave and soaking poor Zexy.

…somewhere else…

Vexen bursts out laughing for no reason.

The others stare.

All are disturbed (2).

…Back to the important people…

"Very funny." He said sarcastically. "I guess I _have_ to get in now." I smiled.

"You bet!" I sunk down in the water, sighing blissfully. "This is so nice after so long. 'S not home though!" Pause. "Are you sure I can't-"

"No fish, Demyx." He'd already removed his robe.

"'Kay." I schemed a quick scheme, and then pulled him into the water. He gave a gasp at the feel of cold water on naked skin, and I took that opportunity to claim his lips with mine. I gave him a push that sent him under, and took his lips again. He looked distressed at his lack of air, so I brushed my fingers down his neck and watched his reaction as gills formed.

"Just one of my many talents," I said so him with some difficulty. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, careful not to let any water slip in. He groaned, wrapping his arms around my waist. We've never kissed like this before, but it's very nice. I raked my fingers through his hair and brought him down to the bottom with me. Our lips met a few more times, and then we rose to the surface.

…But not of our own accord.

When we realized the water was holding us up, we immediately fell back into the contents of the pool.

"How were you doing that?!" I asked him.

"It wasn't me!" He replied.

We stared at each other.

* * *

"So we think I have control over water," I confirmed in the superior's office-room-thing later that day, and Xemnas nodded thoughtfully.

"That would make sense. Thank you for informing me. I suggest you practice with in over the next few days; a nobody's abilities can be unpredictable." I nodded.

"Come on, Zexy!" I perked happily. "It's Tuesday!" I think Xemnas knew what was going on, 'cause he looked really disturbed as we ran out the door.

* * *

**Amanda: Done! Ok, I know I told someone I was going to get this up before the end of June, but time snuck up on me. Sorry! ;o; **

**(1)A **_**hilarious**_** cosplay. I'll put up a link on my profile later.**

**(2)This is a reference to when Vexen got splashed in Fishy. Revenge! XD**

**IMPORTANT!!:**

**Now, I may make this next chapter a lemon, but it's all up to you reviewers. Keep in mind; I would have to take the rating up. Vote yes or no in the review. It's up to you! Lemon or no lemon? You decide!**

**R&R please! Reviews make me update faster! No joke.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Amanda: In the time I've been here on FF. net, I've come to a conclusion:

**WRITING SEQUELS IS HARD!**

**That's all I have to say about that.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, side-plot, or pairing, but I do own this story. Yay me! :D

**Warning: (((LEMON!!)))** (My first too, so it might suck.), Language, Inappropriate usage of a mission.

**NOTE:** Not essential to the plot. Skip if you wish; just mindless smut.

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**__ Trip to the Hallow_

Zexion's POV

Xemnas called us back to his office two days later. He usually doesn't have much contact with the rest of the organization outside of meals and meetings, so it was a bit of a surprise. He looked nervous as we entered, but he'd regained his composure by the time we sat down. He was probably still a little weirded out from our previous visit. He cleared his throat.

"I have a task for you two." I blinked. Xemnas had never called on _us_ for _that_ kind of thing. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I need you to keep in mind that the _only _reason that I called upon you for this assignment is because it's _so_ easy, you couldn't possibly mess it up."

"What is it, Superior?" Demyx questioned innocently, leaning his head to the side. I chuckled under my breath; I think sometimes he acts cute just to make people feel uncomfortable. Xemnas sighed.

"All you have to do is see how much is left of Radiant Garden. I need to know the sate of the land, if there are any remaining inhabitants, how many heartless currently reside there, and I need to know the status of the castle. _Especially_ the castle." He emphasized, staring us down menacingly. His request surprised me, but I raised no questions. Demyx, however, having never been out on an assignment before, seemed perfectly content with the task that had been given to us. Demyx nodded, grinning widely.

"Yes sir!" He replied enthusiastically, getting up and bouncing out the door. I got up to follow him, but I felt the need to voice the question that had been bugging me from the start.

"Superior?" He looked up at me. "Why us?" He chuckled bitterly and scowled.

"Because, VI, you two are the only two that get along in this Naught-damned castle."

* * *

"Whoa!" Demyx exclaimed after stumbling out of the portal I had summoned. He'd had trouble conjuring portals from the beginning, so he had to hitch a ride with me.

…not that I minded.

"What a mess!" Demyx noted frowning. "It's completely destroyed…" We looked around at the ruins of our old home. Water covered everything, and only small bits of white stone were left exposed. Above us, a system of cables ran up to… I laughed.

"'_Especially_ the castle' he says. The castle's the only thing left!" I took his hand and led us up to the building. I frowned. "Even it's torn up. Those heartless really went to town, didn't they?"

"Yeah," he agreed, looking around hesitantly. 'But everything else is just… gone." He ventured closer at the castle, scratching at chipping paint. "Hey, Zexy, some of this tuff is new. Who do you think put it here?" I Shrugged.

"No clue." A few heartless came around the corner after a moment and they looked thrilled at the prospect of a meal. However, when they realized who (what?) we were, they merely hissed at us and walked past, heads lowered. Demyx wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I hate heartless," he stated, "they're so…"

"Primitive? Wasteful? ...Creepy?" I guessed. He shrugged.

"I was going to say icky, but yeah, those too." He looked guilty after a moment, and added, "I guess I'm a bit of a hypocrite for saying that, though, considering…" I frowned at his damped mood, and walked towards him.

"Considering what?" I inquired.

"…Considering we're just like them, 'cept we look different." He looked down. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stared at him with pity.

"Now you _know_ that's not true!" I brought up a hand to lift his chin and I pecked him softly on the mouth. "We're _much_ smarter then them," I nuzzled his hair, "_much_ more human then them," I kissed him again, "_and_ we _feel_ a lot more than they do. Aren't you the one always telling everyone that we do have hearts?" I pressed my lips to his a third time for emphasis, allowing my self to taste the flavor there. After a moment, he smiled against my lips, and then pulled away.

…But just barely.

"I guess you're right," He concluded, "Sorry about that. , Heh, random burst of depression. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Of course I do. Am. Whatever." I smiled at him, pulling his body flush to mine. "Plus, no heartless I know can kiss like you. It's a bonus I guess." He faked irritation.

"You better not be kissing any heartless. I'd be _PISSED_." He told me, grinning playfully, and I laughed. I led him back to the nearest wall and pushed him against it. His lips met mine heatedly, begging for a response. I gave in quickly, dominating the kiss, my tongue pressing into the warm, wet cavern. He moaned quietly as I explored every crevice of his mouth, and his tongue joined in, twisting and twirling around mine.

"You taste _so_ good…" I moaned to him, and he moaned back, pressing his body closer to mine.

"_Zexy_…" He said my name hotly, and as my lips moved onto his neck, he started to pant. He tilted his head up, giving me better access to his skin. I licked and nipped at the flesh there, sucking lightly and smirking against his skin.

"I want you." I told him, biting down particularly hard on a very sensitive vein at the base of his throat. He moaned, burying his fingers in my hair, tugging gently. "Right here, right now." He chuckled softly, leaning down and nipping on the sensitive curve of my neck, earning a groan.

"You're so _bad_, Zexy." He laughed playfully, eyes half-lidded. I rolled my eyes as he teased me for my normally calm nature. He smiled apologetically and allowed me to claim his lips again, dragging us to the ground.

Demyx groaned eagerly, helping my get his robe undone quickly, revealing a tan, lightly toned torso. I stared hungrily for once very glad that Demyx hadn't followed the dress code and worn clothes under his robe. I ran my hands over my lover's skin, giving his lovely body the attention it well deserved. Demyx purred, loving the feel of bare skin on skin. He stared at me through half-lidded eyes, silently urging me on. Smirking heavily, I dipped my head to capture one of his hard, pink nipples in my mouth, sucking hard, grazing my teeth over it.

"_Zexion_!" He moaned breathlessly, arching upward to press the sensitive flesh harder to my mouth. Grinning, I flicked my tongue over the nub, a hand coming up to tweak the other. He groaned happily, stroking my back, becoming aroused at my ministrations. I smirked, removing his robe completely, and began trailing licks and kisses down his chest. I stopped just short of his boxers, and then I placed a teasing kiss over his clothed erection. He moaned needfully, his eyes snapping closed instantly and the sensation. "Fuck, Zexy," He moaned, "Don't tease me! Please, I want it now! I want-" he gasped as I cupped him through his boxers, stroking him slowly.

"Want _what_, Demyx?" I asked him, grasping him harder, grinning smugly. "Tell me what you want. I want to hear you **say** it."

"_Please_," He gasped out, "…_suck_…_**now**_."

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" I pulled down his boxers freeing his hardened length. "…But _you_ are." I added as an after thought, stroking him lightly. "I'm kind of proud of myself for being able to do this to you so quickly."

"You'd be amazed what you do to me." I paused for a moment to smile softly at him, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. Not wanting to make my fishy wait any longer, I went back down to his waist, and after giving him a hot gaze, took his length into my mouth.

"Oh, _Naught_." Demy gasped, burying hid fingers in my hair, moaning long and loud. "Oh _**fuck**_ Zexy, please suck me…" Damn, Demyx, you're getting me hard…

"I **like** this eager side of you, Demy…" I purred, running my tongue over the sensitive underside of his member, enticing a soft moan from his parted lips. Wanting to hear more, I slowing took him entirely into my mouth, sucking gently. He whimpered, biting his lip and tightening his fingers in my hair. I moved up and sucked hungrily at the head, dipping the tip of my tongue into the tiny slit. Demyx panted desperately, throwing back his head and giving a low groan.

"Fuck, Zexion…" I continued to please him for a few more minutes, teasing him until he was on the brink of release, then I stopped suddenly. He groaned displeased.

"You're _mean_, Zexy." He stated, and I smirked.

"You didn't think I'd let you come _that_ quickly, did you?" He whimpered, and he cupped my face between his hands, bringing me down to where our lips were only inches apart.

"I _need_ you, Zexy," He kissed me fiercely; "I need you _so_ bad." His words were laced with utter wanting, and I groaned as I grew harder. He stared me straight in the eyes. "_Please_ take me, Zexy. _Please_." He pushed me back up into a sitting position, and I froze.

I stared breathless at the wanton image beneath me: my fishy, my sweet, sexy fishy, staring at me lustfully, cheeks flushed, hair tousled, panting gently, and his beautiful tan body completely exposed. How could I resist?

"Alright, Demyx, I'll have you," He moaned happily, "But only because you asked so nicely." I chuckled quietly. I began to take my robe off, and I held my hand up to his mouth. "**Suck**." I commanded, and he happily complied, taking three fingers into his mouth and sucking gently. I felt my eyes slip closed and a small sound escaped my lips. My fishy had such a talented mouth; I couldn't help but imagine his mouth on a much more… sensitive area.

Once my fingers were sufficiently coated, I removed them from my lover's mouth and leaned him back so I could prepare him for the upcoming intrusion.

"Relax now," I urged him, and slowly inserted one digit inside him. He whimpered in discomfort, but relaxed a moment later, allowing me too continue. I moved the finger, stretching him; exploring him. I added a second finger, and his inner walls tightened, and he relaxed again. I scissored his entrance, opening him up for me. I repeated the process a third time, this time pushing the fingers deep inside him, searching; probing for that bundle of nerves that would send him into ecstasy…

"_Oohhh_…" He whispered breathlessly as my fingers brushed their target. I began thrusting them in and out, aiming for that same spot. Fishy moaned and pushed back on them, eager for more of that pleasure. I withdrew them a moment later, and he gave a whine at the loss of sensation. I gave him a quick peck on the lips as reassurance, then after taking off the rest of my clothes, I positioned my hardened length at his entrance. Catching his lips passionately to distract him, I swiftly pushed my self in fully, and moaned at the warm, wet heat that engulfed me. I felt fishy give a groan of pain against my lips, his warmth clenching in protest.

"_**God**_ fishy, how are you still so _tight_?" This was truly surprising; after all the times we'd done this, and he still felt like a virgin. I gave him a moment to adjust, but he'd have none of it. He was tired of waiting.

"Move, dammit!" He moaned, holding my hands to his hips. I grinned; there's my sweet, horny fishy… I thrust slowly at first, focusing on sheathing myself fully inside him (which was difficult, considering all logical thought was failing me at the moment). Fishy seemed to just be lying there, drunk with the feeling. A dark blush had come over his face and my name escaped his lips in sweet little pants.

"Zexion…_oh, Zexy_…" I groaned, lost in the feeling, and I began to push into him harder and faster than before, body begging for more of that delicious heat, and determined to bring my fishy the pleasure he was giving me. I knew I was close to that goal, so close, just a little more…

Just deeper,

deeper, and-

"Ahh!"

_There_.

I continued plunging into him again and again, aiming for that sweet, sensitive spot that made the yummy body beneath me scream and shake with pleasure. I began pumping his hard shaft, pacing it in time with my thrusts. Demyx gasped and moan loudly, his kissable pink lips parting and his gorgeous cerulean eyes flitting closed.

"Say my name." I moaned to him, spikes of pleasure shooting up my spine.

"Zexion!" He moaned obediently, with a little help from a particularly sensual caress to his cock.

"N-**no**," I replied, panting. Not what I had been looking for. Even through his aroused gaze, he managed to pull a confused look. He tried again.

"I-Ienzo?" He questioned, and I groaned.

"_**Yes**_." I moaned. Something about hear my name, my real name, on his lips was so arousing. It was the name I'd had when I still possessed my heart; when I'd first made him hot like this. I thrust in hard.

"_Ienzo_!" He yelled helplessly, wanting more.

"_Myde_…" I murmured heavily, pounding into him lustfully. As I hit his sweet spot harder, he bit his lip, tossing his head from side to side, trying to keep from screaming. The image was, overall, very sexy.

"Fuck, Myde, has anyone ever told you you can be really damn hot when you want to be?" I didn't pause my ministrations.

"Just…you…" He replied in between pants. "Oh, hell… _harder_!" Our actions surprised even me… It was as if as soon as I found his sweet spot, we transformed into entirely different people; people only interested in finding their own pleasure, and not caring for anything else. With a gasp, I felt the heat pooling in my abdomen grow hotter, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Groaning, I began taking him at a maniac pace, driving in fast, helping us to further lose ourselves in gasps and moans and heat. I felt pre-cum leaking out form the hardness in my hand and grinned; Fishy was close too. I rubbed the creamy liquid over the head of my lover's cock with my thumb, and he moaned.

"Ienzo," (_I_ moan), "Please, harder, faster, anyway you want, just make me _cum_!" He moaned again, desperate for release. _Naught_, I'm so close, I need this so bad…I stroked him faster, having him hard and gasping as I felt the first tinges of my upcoming climax. We panted breathlessly, unable to hold back our cries any longer.

"Ienzo! Yes!"

"God, you feel _fantastic_!"

"_Mmm_, yes, just like that!..." _Pant, pant_.

"S-so good…" _Gasp._

"…Ah… _ahh_!"

"_That's_ it Myde; cum for me…" _Moan._

"Ienzo!"

"Myde…!"

"_Ienzo_! Yes! _**Ahh**_!" Warm cum slips through my fingers and his inner walls contract around me…!

"Ah, _fuck_, **Myde**!" I'm cumming hard; my visions gone white-

…

_Pant, pant, pant_…

…

"…**Damn**." Our bodies quake with the after shock of orgasm, and we lay there, spent. Fishy's clutching my shoulders, and I'm holding him against me.

Slowly, we smile.

"That was _fun_." He whispers. I nod, and nuzzle his neck affectionately. We stay that way for a while, but eventually, we stand on shaky legs.

"We should be getting back." I mutter to him quietly, pulling on my robe.

"What will we tell Mansex?" He's already dressed; damn, he's fast!

"The truth: There's nothing here." I scooped him up, and we left, already dreading writing up a boring report that _didn't_ include hot smex. (A/N: XD)

(You know, Xemnas _probably_ would have wanted to know about the soulless creature inhabiting the body of Riku and carrying around _his_ heart _inside_ the castle, but oh well! XD)

**Teh Ende!!1!**

* * *

**Amanda: Demy likes it rough! Ending sucked! XD So guys how was my first Lemon? I think it turned into porn unintentionally…Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!**

**Please review!**


End file.
